kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Aru Shitsuji no Nichijou
Aru Shitsuji no Nichijou (The Daily Routine of a Certain Butler) is a character song for Sebastian Michaelis. It is sung by Daisuke Ono. Lyrics Kanji= お目覚めの熱い紅茶淹れたなら　パン焼いてオムレツ焼いて 使えない使用人にも焼きをいれましょう　焦げ目キツメ シャツを着せボタンしめリボン結んで靴下するり　仕上げに眼帯を これぞシェル．ファントムハイヴ卿　私の主人 こんなところに　寝癖が一束ぴょろりら　なんと頑固なのでしょう 寝癖は持ち主似るのか　全く言うことをきかない これはお仕置きせねばですね　霧吹きシュシュラシュッシュッシュー 水責め　こんなに濡れてもなお強情な曲線 どこぞの死神よりしつこい　ぴーっとのばしてふうふうふう そのままスッと櫛ひけば　光る……天使の輪 『ファントムハイヴ家の執事たるもの、 寝癖のひとつやふたつ真っ直ぐできずにどうします？』 すべては迅速解決　それこそが執事の日常 あるいは即刻瞬殺　そう悪魔の実情 『朝食の後は、帝王学の権威ユーグ教授がお見えになります。 午後からはダンスレッスンと、商談がざっと五件ほど…… よろしいですね、坊ちゃん？』 忙しくのたうちまわる主人　橫目に資料チェックチェック あやしい客人には　きわどいおもてなしします 夜の帳がおりたならば　バスタブ温度チェックちゃぶちゃぶふうふう どこから洗いましょう……いえ、ここは割愛 就寝の時間おやすみなさい　子守り歌をふんふんふん ああ眠れ坊ちゃん　屍じみて安らかに 怖い夢見たらお呼びを　イエスイエスマイロード やがてまた訪れる朝　目覚めの紅茶を淹れる |-| Romaji= Omezame no atsui koucha ireta nara PAN yaite OMELETTE yaite Tsukaenai shiyounin ni mo yaki wo iremashou Kogeme kitsume SHIRT wo kise BUTTON shime RIBBON musunde kutsushita sururi shiage ni gantai wo Kore zo Ciel Phantomhive-kyou Watashi no shujin Konna tokoro ni Neguse ga hitotaba pyororira Nanto ganko na no deshou Neguse wa mochinushi niru no ka Mattaku iu koto wo kikanai Kore wa oshioki seneba desu ne Kirifuki shushura shusshusshuu Mizuzeme Konna ni nurete mo nao goujou na kyokusen Doko zo no shinigami yori shitsukoi Pii'tto nobashite fuu fuu fuu Sono mama su'tto kushi hikeba Hikaru......Tenshi no wa "Phantomhive-ke no shitsuji taru mono Neguse no hitotsu ya futatsu massugu dekizu ni dou shimasu?" Subete wa jinsoku kaiketsu Sore koso ga shitsuji no nichijou Arui wa sokkoku shunsatsu Sou akuma no jitsujou "Choushoku no ato wa, teiougaku no ken'i Hugues kyouju ga omie ni narimasu Gogo kara wa DANCE LESSON to, shoudan ga zatto goken hodo...... Yoroshii desu ne, bocchan?" Isogashiku notauchimawaru shujin Yokome ni shiryou CHECK CHECK Ayashii kyakujin ni wa Kiwadoi omotenashi shimasu Yoru no tobari ga orita naraba BATHTUB ondo CHECK chapu chapu fuu fuu Doko kara araimashou...... Ie, koko wa katsuai Shuushin no jikan oyasuminasai Komoriuta wo fun fun fun Aa nemure bocchan Shikabane-jimite yasuraka ni Kowai yume mitara oyobi wo YES YES MY LORD de Yagate mata otozureru asa Mezame no koucha wo ireru Shitsuji no nichijou Akuma no jitsujou |-| English= After I've made some black tea to help you wake up I shall bake some bread and make some omelet Those servants who are useless and can't do anything right I shall grill some burn marks onto them as well, severely I shall put a shirt on you, button it, tie a ribbon help you put on your socks, and finish with your eye-patch THIS, is my master Lord Ciel Phantomhive How can this kind of spot have a bunch of disarranged bed hair! And what a stubborn bundle it is! Does bed hair act just like its master or something? It doesn't listen to what I say at all! I do think that some punishment is in order... a water sprayer, spray, spray, spray, spray! It's already so wet from my water torture but it still retains its obstinate curves It's more insistent than any death god but I'll just stretch and straighten it a little bit and then when I use a comb on it... Voila! A shiny angel's halo! "As the butler of the Phantomhive House, if I can't even straighten out some bed hair, what would I ever be able do?" I must take care of everything very swiftly that's how I do my job every day I also must carry out the assassinations instantly yes, that's a demon's real state of affairs "After breakfast you will meet Professor Hugues who is very knowledgeable about how to be an emperor In the afternoon, a dance lesson, a business negotiation... roughly five tasks. Is that all right, Young Master?" Master is so busy that he often writhes in pain as he checks and checks the documents with sideways glances If the guests look too suspicious I shall make sure to give them some precarious treatment When night's darkness has descended, I shall check the temperature of the bath water, splish-splash! Where would you like me to wash first? ...No, as much as it pains me, I'll have to say "no" to this spot. It's time for bed, so good night as I hum for you a lullaby Ah, sleep well, Young Master sleep peacefully like a dead body If you have a nightmare, please summon me immediately and I shall answer with "Yes, yes, my Lord." When morning finally arrives, I shall make some more black tea to help you wake up. A butler's daily routine. A demon's real state of affairs. Trivia *There is a slight error at 3:14, when saying 'araimashou'. Navigation pl:Aru shitsuji no nichijō Category:Character Songs